deltaburgfandomcom-20200214-history
Apiaceae “Pace” Bellidottir
Is a bad deed made better by good intentions? - Pace'' Pace is one of the protagonists of deltagroundbeef. After confronting a hysterical wolf with an illegal replica of The Divine No. 2 Pencil, she is struck into a coma that lasts for a month. Her soul survives the incident only via the experimental injection of harvested determination, a fact that is ultimately hidden from her by the Scientist who performed the procedure. As a result of the incident, she is approached by the Princess of Bepis, Kida, who is looking for a brave and capable member of the royal guard that she can trust to investigate the incident that Pace experienced, as well as similar incidents that have been popping up around Bepis with increasing frequency. Pace accepts her request, beginning the events of deltagroundbeef. Profile Appearance Pace is a tall, thin framed arctic hare. Her eyes typically deadpan into unimpressed half-circles, accented by small, black, dimpled eyebrows. Unless she furrows her brow, Pace's eyelids are typically visible. Her ears are long, and have parabolic tips that are sharply outlined in black. Pace prefers to wear loose-fitting pants with knee-high boots rather than a dress or skirt. Personality Pace is outspoken, impatient, highly reluctant to get close to others. Despite keeping allies at an arm’s length, she does care for them. She’ll often try to hide gestures of kindness behind sarcasm or a scoff. Pace’s actions are driven by a strict conscience, and she will go to great lengths to avoid bloodshed, for now. Capabilities Prior to the incident that nearly killed Pace, she was exceptionally quick, capable of reaching 40 mph in a four-legged sprint, while unencumbered. The muscle atrophy that resulted from her coma seriously inhibits her physical prowess: she can no longer run on two feet. However, the quick thinking and tracking skills that she picked up while working under the Queen in the royal guard make her an effective detective, even now. Trivia * Apiaceae goes by Pace because, as a child, she could not pronounce her full name * For the same reason, she would refer to her mother, Umbellifer, as “umbeffer” when asked to state her name. The nickname stuck. * Pace's childhood speech impediment stemmed from a disorder where her incisors grow slightly faster than usual. The condtion has likely contributed to her succint and direct conversation as an adult * Pace is missing a total of 3 phalanges on her right hand: 2 on her pinky, and 1 on her middle finger. Because of this, she can no longer balance a sword in her right hand * Pace alway carries a chewing stick, or otherwise grinds her teeth to keep them in check * When nervous, pace will occaisionally skip syllables, as she did when she was younger * Pace will rub the side of her mouth when flustered Concept Art PaceCocoa.png|Pace's First Appearance IsThatACrayon.png|Pace takes on an evildoer PaceBraced.png|bracing against Bepis' wind nsnTaylorPaceStamps.png|NessSaidNess, Taylor, Pace, and Stamps paceHand.png|Pace earns a name at the cost of a couple fingers paceRiotArmor.jpg|Riot Armor, First Draft paceAndFri.png|Pace and her childhood friend, Fri paceRiotArmorSecondDraft.png|Pace gets a new suit of armor paceShocked.png|Testing out an outfit paceSword.jpg|A closer look at Pace's sword paceStamps.jpg|Pace, juxtaposed against Stamps paceRiotArmored.jpg|A comparison of Pace and Stamps